Embodiments relate to medical devices and methods. More particularly, embodiments relate to hand-held or mounted single insertion, single or multiple soft tissue biopsy or excisional devices and corresponding methods for sampling materials such as soft tissue samples. Embodiments further relate to improvements over currently used fine needle aspiration systems, specifically in providing minimally invasive and more reliable aspiration, biopsy or excisional devices and methods.